Always Alone
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Ddin't see this coming, did you? Two lonely and bitter Pokemon meet. Groudon and Mismagius PokePairing. Please review, and flames are accepted.


**Always Alone**

_My first Pokemon fic. Check out my other story, Heroic League, when you're done, please. Review both! _

_This is part One of Three of 'Unusual PokeCouples.'_

* * *

Groudon (James, the 'human' name he took.) woke up from his 24 hour nap. He yawned; a trainer two days ago challenged him to hopefully capture him. He came close with Water and Grass Pokemon, but failed in the end. Poor trainer didn't know that a Groudon could learn Solarbeam and Eruption! He was probably in hospital being treated for 3rd degree burns.

His surroundings were the same. Lava, rocks, magma, the usual that a Ground Pokemon would see and live in. Living underground for god who knows how long can be tiring for a Legendary Pokemon. He sighed; remembering the days when he roamed the world freely, waiting for a fight with Kyogre. Those days were long gone. He was alone.

So he decided to take a walk on surface. Just for fun, stir up trouble maybe.

* * *

A Mismagius by name of Refia was taking her stroll from Route 209, once again enjoying her freedom from her obnoxious trainer. He believed in the weirdest things, thinking she was his play toy, playing with her hair, dressing her up in outfits like maid suits and even lingerie, putting her in Beauty Contests when she was better suited for the Smart Contest, and things she would never talk about. And it took was one very-well placed spell to make him run in circles for her to escape. It was her 47th day anniversary.

And yet, freedom wasn't enough to make her happy. She could feel that the trainer was after her, and she was alone. She sighed as she took a bite out of a berry, but stopped as she sensed the trainer coming near her. Making herself invisible, she watched the trainer and his Gengar (Who often acted the trainer) search the area. Mysteriously, he was covered in bandages, and looked to have painful burns.

"Please come home, honey!" he said in a lovely-dovey voice. His Gengar laughed in a way that Refia could tell that if she went back, it was time to play dress up. She shuddered, remembering the time that she wore a piece of lingerie that could pass off as a 'fig leaf'. (Think

Oh, wait, it was a fig leaf. It got worse when Gengar got hungry…

Wait, was the ground shaking?

No, something is coming out of the ground! Refia was scared.

It was Groudon. Now she was really scared.

Wait, she thought that he would be a bit bigger. He looked only a bit taller than she.

And wait again, was he humming? A Legendary Pokemon, known for his brutal strength and a cold heart humming the platinum-hit tune, 'Route 209'?

She could but laugh, forgetting about the trainer, who right recognize the laugh, and pulling out a net-gun, firing it at the sound, catching her, and make her lose her invisibility.

He and his Gengar walked up to her. They were both smiling sadistically. She couldn't do anything with her arms and legs tangled up.

"Honey!" started the trainer. "Look what happen to me when I went to get help!" He showed off his bandages. "That means you're going to do _several _Contests to make up for this. Better get started…HHHUUUUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

He saw Groudon/James. He came over hearing voices that sounded like…

No. This is a K+ fic. Keep it like that.

"I...I.d-don't want you any more! Go away! GO AWAY!!!" shouted the trainer, remembering the painful experience from the day before last.

Groudon, by far, wasn't dumb. He knew by looking at the Mismagius, she was abused, physically, mentally, sexually, by this trainer and possibly this Gengar. She was very beautiful, good face, well-endowed…

Whoa. Stop there, James old boy. You're going over your head.

The trainer, seeing that the 'beast of infinite pain' (As described by him to the nurse at the hospital who asked him about the burns, she regretted asking later.) was distracted, he threw a Ultra Ball at the Pokemon, who was swallowed up in and broke out in one second flat.

And now James' attention was on the trainer. The sun shined even brighter.

Ready…Aim…Charge up…Fire.

And the trainer and his Gengar was high-tailing it to Hearthome City, their poor butts fried like an ant under a magnifying glass. James then freed Refia from the net.

"You okay miss?" James asked politely. Refia backed off a bit, somewhat scared and somewhat thankful and a small dash of confusion added to this weird cake.

Wait, cake? What am I talking about?

She got up, blushing a bit. This Groudon was actually…well, you know…handsome? Was she…no, Gengar's evil, spiteful laughter was still in her head. It was going to be a long time before she could love anything.

"Miss? Can you speak? There are gone now."

"I thank you, Lord of the Ground. I didn't know you really cared for another Pokemon."

James growled. "That's stereotypical. But I do have a quick temper, I will admit."

"I see. Well, I'm must be going…"

Her hand was grabbed by the Legendary's hand. She felt warn.

"Wrong way. That's the way he went." He began to drag her north. "Come on, I know a Poke-Friendly Café where we can talk…"

"H-h-hey! Wait! I don't even know you that much!" she tried to break free.

He let go. "Listen. I have a name. It's James. Do you have one or is just Mismagius?" He asked politely.

She stopped. She felt kindness in his heart, not malice. She forced a smile on.

"It's Refia. That trainer, he gave it to me. Based off some character in a video game he dressed up as a mage just he could her underwear. I don't like that much…"

"It's a good name. For you, that is."

She could no longer force the smile. The true smile appeared on her face.

Grabbing his hand, claw (?), she walked with him to the café.

* * *

It had started to rain when they got in and ordered; the sky was already dark during the meeting. The Pokemon who worked there weren't scared of Groudon; this café had attracted even Mew at one point a few years back.

Finally, coffee was served. Groudon easily wolfed his down, while Mismagius sipped hers quietly. After his 3rd cup, he noticed she hadn't even gotten halfway through.

"Still feeling troubled?"

Refia looked up. She once again forced a smile on her face.

"Back then, when I was with the trainer, my coffee was always cold, and I only can get it after I 'modeled' for him."

James frowned, and smiled. "You know, I gave him his wounds. He thought he could catch me, but failed. He left behind two of his Pokemon after that. They looked happy to leave him. Glad I could help you."

"I guess he only wanted you to get me back."

"I kinda help doing that, didn't I? You saw me and laughed, and he caught you."

"Don't be sorry…"

He sighed. "I've been alone a long time. I haven't a good conservation in a while…"

"Like me. We're always alone, even around others."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what about you? Are you really enemies with Kyogre, or is there a secret story behind it all?"

"No, we really hate each other."

"Did you have any love interests?"

"There aren't a lot of good-looking females I like."

"Do I count?"

James laughed a little. "Yes. In my opinion, you even beat Gardevoir!"

Mismagius actually laughed. She felt better, haven't done that in a long time. She thought of something and asked James.

"So, you're actually interested in me?"

James almost choked on his 7th cup. "Why would think that?"

"You saved me like a knight, and took me here on a date, didn't you not?"

"The feelings mutual."

"Well, I'm kinda attracted to you…" Refia spoke with a blush on her face.

James did something he hadn't done in a while.

Cried.

Refia looked struck. Did she say something bad?

James read her mind. "No. It's not you. The love interest I had years ago said the same words, and left me, alone and sad. I bottled all that up, hoped it won't come out. I became a hard-crusted person, and hoped that incident won't happen again…"

He stopped as Refia reached over and hugged him. She also wiped the tears away.

"Shhh…I won't leave you. Just don't leave me."

James stopped crying. He returned the hug.

"You're…hrk…crushing me…"

He lessened the hug.

Refia and James faces came close to another.

"Refia?"

"Yes?"

"What will happen if I told about 'love at first sight?'"

"I would accept that love. James, I really do love you."

"I love you too."

And so, they kissed.

They were no longer alone.

* * *

The trainer was caught molesting a Lopunny named Sonia a month later.

He landed in a jail cell after an angry Lucario named Miles found him.

As for James and Refia, they're happy together. They made a house together underground, and enjoyed each other's company. I would go into detail, but this a K + story, so sorry, I'm not writing an M story.

As for the children? What about the egg groups?

Screw that. It was time for a new Pokemon to be born. A Ground/Ghost Pokemon.

A love that would beat science…

James and Refia didn't care. They loved each other, and that's all that matters.

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Taking a small break from Heroic League while re-playing Kingdom Hearts 2. This is one of three stories focusing on the most unusual PokeCouples. Groudon/Mismagius, James/Refia. If you want to use these characters, contact me. I'm willing to let others use them. Same thing for fanart.**_

_**Remember, review please! Flames are accepted! **_

_**Up Next**__**: Lucario/Lopunny. (Not an unusual PokeCouples, but not a common one.)**_

_**I don't own any Pokemon. Just names and characters.**_


End file.
